Chance Meeting
by FleurHartz
Summary: **UPDATED** Chapter Two is up everyone! Rhett has left her, and a heartbroken Scarlett tries to come to terms with this fact. But a chance meeting between them could change everything.
1. The Meeting

Chance Meeting  
  
Scarlett woke suddenly in a cold sweat. She had had the nightmare again. But now she finally understood what it meant. She had lived it. She run through those misty streets, her heart hammering against her chest. And he had rejected her, with so little emotion or regret that she feared that she knew she really had lost him.   
  
She felt tears stinging at her eyes again. Scarlett longed for him so badly it hurt. She longed to hear his voice, she longed to feel his touch. How could she have been so blind?  
  
She was snapped out of this reverie by a sudden knock upon her door.  
  
"C-Come in." She cleared her throat quickly.  
  
Mammy entered, and upon seeing Scarlett's face, her features softened with concern.  
  
"Scarlett honey, what's wrong?"  
  
Scarlett didn't reply.  
  
"Where's Mister Rhett?"  
  
"Rhett's not coming back, Mammy." Saying the words nearly made the tears break the surface, but Scarlett refused.  
  
"What do you mean he's not coming back?"  
  
"He left me."  
  
"No! It can't be true, Miss Scarlett!"  
  
Scarlett opened her mouth to speak, but the lump in her throat made her choke, and the tears began to flow freely.  
  
"I was so stupid, Mammy! I was so stupid! How could I have treated him like that? How could I not have realized how much I loved him!" She sobbed into Mammy's instantly open arms.  
  
"Oh, honey, don't cry. If I know Mister Rhett, he'll be coming back to you."  
  
"He won't! He's gone, Mammy, and I never knew I could miss someone this much." Scarlett choked out through her tears.  
  
"Scarlett honey, he loved you so much, I know he did. Love like that don't just go away."  
  
Scarlett nodded, wiping her eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear about Miss Melanie." Mammy suddenly changed the subject.  
  
Scarlett realized guiltily that Melanie's death had been the last thing on her mind these last few days. Her funeral was tonight.  
  
"I suppose I should go buy a suitable dress for the funeral." Scarlett said, rising out of bed.  
  
"All right, Miss Scarlett. And don't you worry about Mister Rhett. He'll be coming back to you."  
  
Scarlett smiled slightly, wishing with all her heart that Mammy was right.  
*~*  
  
Rhett sat down on the plush hotel bed, looking at the letter for the umpteenth time. It was from Ashley, informing him of Melanie's funeral tonight. Rhett was torn. He had truly cared for Melanie, and knew in his heart he should go. But he also knew that if he went, the chances of running into Scarlett were very good. And that he didn't even want to fathom. He never wanted to see her again. That cold, unfeeling bitch had ripped his heart into pieces so many times that he felt destroyed, emotionless. He tried to think of her as little as possible. But it was hard. So many random things would remind him. And he would remember. Seeing her again, this soon, would be too hard.   
  
Coward.  
  
A nagging voice in his head told him. He knew it was true. Technically, he had to see her again sometime, she had to sign the divorce papers. Divorce papers. How staggering-he was actually going through with it, divorcing Scarlett. He had threatened and joked about it, but never thought the day would actually come.  
  
Rhett sighed, his head in his hands. He must go to that funeral, and he had to see Scarlett again.   
*~*  
  
Scarlett wandered through the shop as if in a trance. Her black dress was finished and ready to be taken home, but she wasn't ready to go home. Home was too full of memories-everything in it reminded her of Rhett.  
  
Walking up and down the aisles of fabrics, Scarlett spotted a dark green silk.  
  
Rhett always loved me in that color.  
  
She mentally slapped herself.  
  
For God's sake, Scarlett, enough. Wallowing in your sorrows isn't going to get him back.  
Nothing's going to get him back.  
  
She was going to drive herself mad if this didn't stop. She wanted a friend to talk to about this, but she had no one. Melanie would have listened. But Melanie was gone. And Ashley, that poor fool, he wouldn't understand. Scarlett had severed so many ties because Rhett had made it so easy to. Rhett had made it interesting and enjoyable to be scandalous. And even though their family had earned back some respect for Bonnie's sake, there was no one who Scarlett could talk to. Especially not about something so scandalous as a divorce.  
  
Scarlett felt the beginnings of a headache forming. She closed her eyes, leaning against a row of fabrics wearily. Suddenly, she heard the sales woman at the front say the last words Scarlett wanted to hear.  
  
"Well, hello, Mr. Butler!"  
  
Or perhaps they were exactly the words she wanted to hear.  
*~*   
  
Scarlett's eyes snapped open at these words. It couldn't be possible. Rhett couldn't be in this very shop, at this very moment. Self-consciously smoothing her hair and pinching her cheeks, she peered anxiously at the front desk.  
  
Sure enough, that familiar booming laugh echoed through the store. It was Rhett. Seeing him made her feel as though it was hard to remain standing, she felt so overwhelmed with the feelings coursing through her body. Her knees shook slightly. Should she try to sneak out without him noticing?  
  
No, that was stupid. She was going to talk to him. What other chance like this would she get?  
  
Approaching the front desk, Scarlett saw Rhett take notice of her.  
  
"Mrs. Butler. What a surprise."   
*~*  
  
Rhett made sure to keep his tone even and emotionless, even though his heart had started pounding the moment he saw her. Old feelings were racing through him again, but he obstinately ignored them.  
  
Why? Why had this happened? He thought it would be nice to walk around the town before the funeral, get some fresh air and generally avoid the area anywhere near their former home. But of course, as fate often proved a cruel mistress, Scarlett was here.   
  
"Rhett, I- what are you doing here?" She fought the urge to profess her love right then and there, not really wanting to face the embarrassment of rejection all over again.  
  
"Melanie's funeral. Thought I should come. How are you, Scarlett?"  
  
How am I? Is he joking? Miserable? Lonely? Wanting you back more every moment?  
  
"Just fine, Rhett, and you?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell, and palpable tension filled the air between them.  
  
"Your dress, Scarlett?" The sales woman broke the silence, causing both of them to jump slightly.  
  
"Oh, thank you." Scarlett took the black dress.  
  
"Of course you're attending as well."  
  
"Melly was like a sister to me, Rhett. How could I not go?"  
  
Rhett didn't reply to that.  
  
"So, I suppose I'll see you there." And Rhett left the store.  
  
Scarlett didn't give a second thought to going after him.  
  
"Rhett, I need to talk to you."  
  
"You have nothing to say I'm interested in hearing, I assure you." Rhett continued to walk briskly away as a slight rain began to fall on them. Scarlett usually would have worried about her dress, but the thought didn't even cross her mind.  
  
"Rhett, please, you have to listen to me!"  
  
"I don't have to do anything, Scarlett."  
  
She grabbed his arm, forcing him to face her.  
  
"Rhett, you won't believe me when I tell you I love you, but I swear it's true. These last few days have been hell for me, I've never felt so lonely…so lost. I need you in my life, I want you back. Please forgive me, please, Rhett." Her green eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"I told you forgiveness is not an option here, Scarlett. I thought I made that clear."  
  
"Please, Rhett! I don't know what else I can do to convince you, but I can't live like this! I need you."  
  
"Why? To buy you pretty things? Don't worry, darling, you sign the divorce papers, and I'll make sure you get enough money to keep you happy."  
  
"I won't be happy, Rhett. I don't want your money, I want you."  
  
Rhett suddenly pulled her into a nearby ally, feeling this should be a more private conversation.   
  
"Do you know how long I wanted to hear that? Do you know what I would have given to have your love while we were together? But you ruined all that, Scarlett. You ruined our marriage and you ruined my life. And if you ruined yours in the process, well, that's your own damned fault." Rhett shook her slightly, a slight remnant of passion burning behind his dark eyes. Scarlett saw her opportunity. She brought her hand to his face.  
  
"Rhett, what can I say to make things right?"  
  
"There's nothing left, Scarlett. Only a fool pursues a lost cause."   
  
"You pursue them, Rhett. Once they're really lost. You said those words to me."  
  
"I was a fool, then. A fool to ever believe we had a chance." Rhett let her go, turning away.  
  
Scarlett didn't reach for him again.  
  
"I'll bring the divorce papers over after the funeral tonight, Scarlett. Have a pen and ink ready, I have no intention of staying long."  
  
And with those words, Rhett walked off into the rain.  
~*~   
  
A/N- Hey everyone! There will be a continuation to this, I'm just forming some ideas. Please give me reviews and input, both  
are always appreciated. This is my first GWTW fanfic, so I hoped everyone liked it. 


	2. Gathering Storm

Chapter Two  
  
The storm was beginning to grow more violent. Scarlett stood before her mirror in her black dress, thinking she looked awful. The dark circles under her eyes were only enhanced by this awful dress. When was the last time she had slept a full night?   
  
She was getting so thin. The body she had fought so hard for during her marriage to Rhett now disgusted her. She would have another child in an instant with him if he wanted to. She wondered at how fast her priorities could change. She finally saw her selfishness, her coldness, and finally, she cared.  
  
"Miz Scarlett-are you ready?" She heard Mammy's voice straining to be heard over the thunderclap.  
  
"I'm ready, Mammy." She practically shouted back.  
  
Descending the huge red staircase, Scarlett took a deep shaky breath. Nothing about this night would be easy or enjoyable. But she could take it. Scarlett always prided herself on getting through whatever life threw at her, however difficult. Tonight was going to be a true test of this ability.  
~*~  
Rhett tied on his tie, putting on his long black jacket. He poured himself a shot, drinking it in one sip. If there was thing he needed tonight, it was alcohol. He looked out his hotel room's window. The storm was continually growing worse. Perfect, he thought miserably. A funeral and a meeting with Scarlett. He wondered if it would rain harder- it would only seem fitting.  
~*~  
  
Scarlett stood between Rhett and Ashley, her flimsy umbrella not providing much shelter form the torrential rain. The reverend presiding over the funeral spoke as loudly as possible, but Scarlett could still only make out every few words. That was fine by her. She didn't want to think about Melanie being dead anyway. She'd have to face that grim reality later.  
  
She looked over at Ashley. He looked worse than she did. He looked so pale, so thin. He hadn't shaved for awhile, and his clothes were wrinkled. And his once beautiful gray eyes looked like that of a corpse's. Scarlett felt her heart twist slightly. Despite the strange absence of any romantic feelings towards him, she had still known him practically since birth. It was hard to see him like this.   
  
Scarlett looked away. Ashley's state was making her feel sick. She glanced quickly at Rhett, and marveled at the difference between Rhett and Ashley. Rhett's tan, smooth skin was just as fresh-shaven as ever, and his impeccably matching suit looked just as ridiculously expensive as all of his (and hers, for that matter) clothes always did. He was staring at the ground, obviously uncomfortable standing this close to her. No one knew about their marital troubles however, so they were still the happy, scandalous couple everyone knew them to be. Scarlett didn't know how she would ever explain the divorce. No! There wouldn't be a divorce. She wouldn't allow it.  
~*~  
  
"Thank you for coming, Rhett, Scarlett. Both of you meant so much to Melanie." Ashley said in a hollow voice, looking straight through them.  
  
"Of course, Mr. Wilkes." Rhett said solemnly  
  
"Rhett and I are always here for you." Scarlett put her hand on Rhett's arm, and he tensed beneath her touch.  
  
"I'm going to go home now." Ashley said in that same eerie voice, walking off in the rain.  
  
Rhett instantly pulled his arm away from Scarlett.  
  
"I hope you're making the right decision by playing the happy wife here, Scarlett. How are you going to explain to everyone when I'm gone?" Rhett raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What would you like me to do then, Rhett?" Scarlett said angrily.  
  
"I'd like you to sign the divorce papers in my jacket." Rhett said, patting his left pocket.  
  
"Fine. Let's go."  
  
"After you." Rhett bowed slightly, infuriating her even more.   
  
Scarlett hated when he was like this. Whenever Rhett was being careful not to show any emotion, he got very sarcastic. It bothered her to no end. When they were friends, he was always making her laugh. Now, it was often just a defense mechanism…and quite an irritating one.  
  
Walking through the muddy streets, neither spoke. Scarlett had a million thoughts racing through her mind. This would probably be her last chance to even try to get through to him. But what could she possibly do?  
~*~  
  
Rhett opened the door to their house for Scarlett, and as she walked in, she desperately searched her mind for any semblance of a plan. The whole way home neither had spoken a word, and she had been frantically trying to think of something, anything she could do to get him back. So far, she had absolutely no idea. None of her usual ways of charming men really seemed to work with him, especially after years of marriage. He had already made love to her many times, so any sensual mystery was gone. That was clearly not the way to go.  
  
But he wouldn't even listen to her if she tried to bring the subject, so she was rapidly running out of options. Their child was gone, so she couldn't even make the appeal of staying together for the children.   
  
"Would you like to sign them in ou-your office?" Rhett uncharacteristically stumbled over his words, instantly cursing himself for doing so.  
  
He could absolutely not reveal any regrets over his decision. He knew he never wanted to head down that road with Scarlett again, and he could not let her change his mind.   
  
"Would you like to change into some drier clothes?" Scarlett asked, her voice somewhat meeker than usual.  
  
Rhett was about to say no, but then realized he was actually very cold and it would be nice to not be shivering like a fool.   
  
"That would be nice. Are any of my clothes left here?"   
  
"I'm sure you couldn't have packed everything." Scarlett said, her heart twisting.  
  
She knew he hadn't packed everything, because she had spent some time looking at his almost empty closet. In those horrible first days after he left, she reassured herself that some of his things were still here…he wasn't really gone. But of course this story would probably just make Rhett scorn at how sentimental she had gotten. Besides, Rhett wouldn't like to see her as the pathetic fool she'd been playing these past few days. He fell in love with her because she wasn't a simpering idiot. Scarlett had to snap out of this slump, or he'd never come back to her.   
  
They entered the room where all of his things were kept, and Scarlett realized with embarrassment that a half-empty bottle of gin sat on his nightstand. She had forgotten she had slept here one very lonely night in his absence, and had gotten very, very drunk.  
  
Of course, Rhett noticed it immediately.  
  
"What did I tell you about drinking alone, darling?" He smiled slightly, walking over to the nightstand.  
  
"Well, who else am I supposed to drink with? Mammy?" Scarlett said angrily.  
  
"So not only have I denied you a husband, I've also denied you an excuse for your alcoholism." Rhett grinned.  
  
"You want to talk about alcoholism? Was there one night in the entire time we were married when you weren't drunk?" Scarlett shot back.  
  
"As I recall, you seemed to like me that way." Rhett said with his back turned to her as he started to search through his closet.  
  
Scarlett bit back the angry words on her tongue.   
  
"I'm going to go change." She said quietly, leaving the room.  
  
She got no reply from Rhett.  
  
Scarlett searched through her vast closet for something warm, she was freezing from this horrible storm. She finally settled on a red velvet robe that she had always liked. Besides being very comfortable, she remembered Rhett had mentioned he liked it.   
  
She looked again at her reflection, and winced. She took down her damp hair, trying to get it to behave itself. It fell in loose waves around her shoulders as she took off her black dress. She groaned at the layers upon layers of clothes underneath. They were all damp and she got out of them as fast as she could.  
  
"Never knew you could undress that quickly." Rhett suddenly appeared in the room.  
  
"Great balls of fire, Rhett! Have a little decency." Scarlett sighed, pulling on the robe quickly.  
  
"Nothing I haven't seen before, darling." He shrugged.  
  
Rhett found his eyes lingering on her for a moment after she turned away from him. Quickly, he looked away. He hated this-how did she always manage to affect him this way?   
  
"Are you almost ready?" He said impatiently.  
  
"Yes." She said, feeling somewhat desperate as the night seemed to be slipping away from her.  
  
They walked down to the study together, and Rhett produced the letters from his somewhat wet jacket he had left there.   
  
She looked at them, still desperately trying to think of any excuse for her not to sign them. Nothing came to her.  
  
Her eyes burning with tears, she added her signature under Rhett's. Suddenly, she couldn't help it. She burst into tears.  
  
"Oh, spare me, Scarlett." Rhett said cruelly.  
  
Scarlett turned away, crying harder. He thought she was pretending. And why wouldn't he? Every other time except at their last meeting, any tears from her were fake. But this was real.   
  
Rhett picked up the papers, and left the room.   
  
Scarlett went after him, still crying. She felt so pathetic, but she didn't care. This might be the last time she ever saw him. He was already walking through the front door. Suddenly, to her surprise, he slammed it and walked back in the house.  
  
"Damn it." He muttered.  
  
"What's wrong?" She said, her voice still weak from her little outburst.  
  
"It's raining too hard. I can't go back to the hotel in this." He said angrily.  
  
Scarlett didn't want to suggest him staying here; she just waited for him to say something.  
  
"I suppose I'll have to stay here tonight." Rhett said.  
  
Their eyes met. This was certainly going to be an interesting night.  
~*~  
A/N- Please leave me a review! Chapter Three will be out shortly! 


End file.
